The Maple Leaf and the Beast
by soulshifter98
Summary: Born and raised in the Town of Marukatie Matthew's world is about to turn upside down when his father picks a forbidden flower and than trades him to a beast for his own freedom.Will matthew be able to break a curse in time or will the beast forever be doomed?a PRUCAN BASED OFF OF THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AU.


In the small town of MaruKatie there was a French book seller name Francis he had two sons, Matthew and Alfred were there two sons were always mistaken for one another almost every time a traveler came by the small town. now don't be fooled Matthew and Alfred have very different personalities,For instance Alfred is an out going child who doesn't mind tells you what he thinks of you or whats on his mind. On the other hand Matthew is a shy quiet boy who rather read a good story than do anything 'heroic' as his brother put yes these two put a smile on the towns peoples face and especially Mattie for he was the cutest one of the two ( though people tend not to say it out loud in fear that Alfred might become upset.)today was a normal day for this family ,Matthew tending to there book store ,Alfred creating some kind of mess, yes sir it was normal alright that is until Francis burst through the front door of there bookstore and announced that he had an announcement .

"Matthew, Alfred comes here please "

Matthew put his book downthat he was currently reading, and Alfred came zooming from upstairs to the door.

"Yes papa ?' Matthew asked politely.

"ya what's up pops ? Getting another girlfriend again? " Alfred asked, not meaning to come off as rude( but some how he did ) .

Francis dramatically held his hand to his chest

' you womb me love I only started going out with Joan a week ago and she hasn't given me anything yet if you know what I mean " he said with his ever present smirk .

" ya ya dad we dont wanna know about your sex life eh hem anyways what's up?"

" im going to a book convention and I want you guys to hold the fort down while I am gone Oui ?"

" yes! " Alfred exclaimed " im in charge"

"Matthew ,your in charge" Francis said before he left the room.

"aww why am I not in charge ! " Alfred whined as he followed his father into the parlor

"Alfred do you really have to ask that question? Last time you where in charge the house was set on fire !' Matthew replied.

" I was going to save you Mattie ! the hero always does hahaha!" he proclaimed as he jumped off the table he was suddenly on.

" Al can you please not-"

"alright kids im off ! " Francis said quickly as he walked out of the house

thw two borthers looked at each other as they heard the wagon leaving the there was a moment of silence.

' well im off ! " Alfred announced as he grabbed his coat.

" were are you going Al ?".

" to a kick ass party of course ! have fun with your weird bear and books be back by 3...AM that is if it don't have to save anyone of course" and with that he left his brother all alone in the empty book store.

it has been three hours since Alfred left for his so called " kick ass party" Matthew sighed and went back to reading his current book .he loved his brother he really did but sometime he wished that he can invite him along, or at least ask if he wants to come too.

* * *

Francis rode down the road at a slow pace, seeming care free. After all why shouldn't he be care free he has a successful business two children he loves, and a cute girlfriend so why should anything bad happen to him?

' ah today is a good day' he said to himself as he pasted a couple of houses. Soon he came upon a golden wheat field, after the wheat field a grazing area for the cattle and after the cattle …nothing. It was plain dirt for what seemed was there for miles.

Half an hour passed and Francis was still seeing dirt, this was making the French man bored out of his mind so he decided to sing

'Alouette, gentille Alouette

Alouette, je te plumerai '*

Before Francis sing the rest a field of flowers was seen in the distance.

"ah finally ill be able to see some life in this place " he said out loud.

When Francis arrived to were the flowers were he was stun to see just how beautiful they were , the flowers where shaped like lilies but at the same time they weren't. the petals were lined with what seemed like a gold color while the rest was filled in with a blue, the blue parts has random gold dots on each was at awe , staring at the flowers until he hatched an idea in his Frenchie mind of his.

" If i bring these to Joan , maybe she will fall for me even more ohonhonhon" he said, bending over to pick a dozen of the flowers for his current girlfriend.  
It took only a few minutes before he had a full bouquet in his hand .he wiped some sweat off his face and stood up,when he did he felt something behind him.A strong arm grabbed his shoulder as an ominous shadow cast along the ground engulfing Francis's shadow .he was almost too afraid to look.

"You ! " a voice boomed " have picked the forbidden flowers, therefore, you must pay"

" please " Francis begun begging " im just a lonely book seller please i didn't know"

" it doesn't matter, whats done is done, now come with me or die" it said as it begun to drag Francis away.

" what ! how about a trade ! a trade! ' Francis yelled.

at this the thing, or best to describe ,beast stopped dragging the french man and stood still.

" im listening "

' i-i have a son , only one son and he is g-great at things lots of things..ill trade him f-for my freedom" he quickly said.

" you would trade your own son for your freedom ? " it asked , not believing a word of it

" O-oui i am " he said after a moment tears still falling from his face.

Soon silence begun to fill the air , the only thing that was heard was the rustling of the air going through the fields of beast was thinking over his options ,IF he let the human go he wold either A)run away and never be seen gain or B) be so scared he does what he is beast decided to take a chance and let go of Francis and threw him to the ground.

' Alright, i decided to let you keep your life, but you must bring back this son or else i will find you ,hunt you down and kill you AND your son , ok French fry ?" the beast threaten .

Normally Francis would cuss out ANYONE who dares call him that American crap fast food item,but seeing as how that this isn't normal Francis let it slide.

"O-oui, i promise " he said , and with those words he ran to his wagon and rode straight back towards home.

* * *

Matthew was into his book, anyone could tell that by just glancing at was curled up into a blanket hugging his pet polar bear kuma..um kuma ok so Matthew forgot his name, so sue him ,its not like the bear remembered his name , he just got to the part where the main character is about to get murder,until someone knocked at the sudden noise made Matthew jump from his current spot,he quickly composed himself and walked to the door.

" oh...hello Ivan " Matthew greeted, with fear shone in his eyes.

"Well hello there little Matvey how are you today ?' he asked as he rudely ( and forcefully I may add) made his way through the door and into the house.

" I-Ivan what are you doing here ?" he asked timidly,as he closed the door behind the said Russian.

" please tell me your going to buy a book this time "

" nyet , is your brother in ?" he asked, ignoring the question.

" n-no he went to some party "

" ah , Da, the little Italy brothers are having a party "

' than why aren't you there' Matthew wanted to say,but out of fear he didn't.

" but, Alfred doesn't matter, Matvey will you become one with mother Russia ,da ?" he asked, leaning closer to Mathew till they were nose's length away from each other.

Matthew blushed a little like he always does when Ivan asked the has been asking that same question since , well since he saw first Matthew thought Alfred was playing a trick on him and denied the as time passed and as he kept rejecting him he could see that the Russian was really determined for the 'right' answer.

" Ivan I'm not gay" Matthew tried.

" ah , but you are , don't tell me you aren't because i see the way you look at Lars the other day ." Ivan stated childishly .

Ivan had him there, he was in fact just a few days ago checking out the Dutch was about to defend himself ,that is until his father abruptly threw open the was panting like he just ran a race in the Olympics.

" papa!" Matthew exclaimed ,half startled and half glad that he came in time.

"Matthew , my dear son , some terrible has- oh I-Ivan, please may you give us privacy ?' the french man asked.

"da, i will .please Matthew, i _insist _you think about your anwser more carefully , well I'm off"and with Ivan's farewell .and the creepy aura lift Matthew felt relived and more chuckled nervously at Ivan's last words and ruffled Matthew's hair.

" did he want you to' become one with him' again ?" Francis asked as he close the door that the Russian left wide open.

" Oui he did, papa please keep him away or something , he scares me"

" me too,Matthew ,me too, by the way were is your brother ?"

"at some party" he replied,with a sigh.

Francis cursed under his breath and went to the kitchen to get some he got his wine he took the glass and bottle to the couch and slump into it,soon there where sobs that echoed through the book store.

" papa? whats wrong ? and i-I'm sorry for asking but why are you back so early ?" he asked innocently but it just made Francis' cry get a tad louder.

"papa?" he tried again this time hugging I'm as he did.

"Matthew, he started after some time." I'm going to tell you a story,and its a rather sad one " he than begun to explain his mini adventure of from the time he left to the time he met that foul Francis was telling the story Matthew was paying attention to every words , his widening at the part mentioning the beast .When the 'story' was finish the whole room became silent,the only sound was Francis' sniffling.

"what are you going to do papa?'' Matthew asked after some time.

'Matthew , my love you know i love you right ?" Francis whispered as he hugged his son closely.

Matthew's eyes widen , he hoped this doesn't mean what he thinks it means is...is his father really trading him for his own life ?

"papa , please" Matthew begged as he returned his father's really didn't want to live somewhere else especially if it is an evil beast that rips families apart.

" I'm...sorry Matthew i promise ill come for you as soon as i drop you off , i promise" he said ,letting go of his son and took a swish of wine straight from the bottle.

After some more tears and doubts from Matthew ,they set off for the home of the hour worth of riding they came upon the flower field Francis had rode past continued to ride past the flower field and soon a castle came into castle itself look as if it came out a horror movie, the land around the castle ( not including the flower patch) was as dry as the Gobi. The background of the castle where dark clouds threatening to spill there was a bumpy road that lead to the horror all Matthew was terrified to even enter the property let alone_live._Matthew was the first to get out of the carriage, followed by his it begun to rain and both of them ran towards the castle examine the door carefully and it was made of wood it door knocker creep Matthew out , it was a shaped of an eagle, the scary part of it was that its eyes seem as if it was silently grabbed the knocker than let it dropped against the door. He repeated the same motion until the door mysteriously opened by its self.

"creepy" they both muttered at the same time,and walked into the castle,doors closing inside was dimly lit with a few candle here and there around the winding stair case, and the entrance to what look like a took in every detail of the place from the wooden floor board to the complex designs craved into the a large being appeared from the entrance of the parlor.

" i see you haven't run after all french fry" the beast remarked.

Francis face became red when the insult was thrown at him, he honestly wanted to do something about it but what could he do? he was just a simple french man with the power of an ordinary human and for the sake of his beautiful face and his life Francis held his tongue.

"Oui i have, am i free?" he asked with a nervous voice.

the beast eyed Matthew for a while ,not saying some silence the beat nodded his head.

" Ja Ja , you may leave but the boy stays"

At this Matthew begun to tear up and ran for is father hugging him tightly.

"papa" he cried ,tears spilling out" i-i don't want to stay h-here"

New tears now falling from Francis face he unlatched ,Matthew and walked to the door ,closing it at an unbearably the door shut with a loud 'thud' it hit Matthew.

_'My father traded my life for his'_

* * *

Silence.

Silence filled the air as Matthew tried to contains his sniffles.

'_papa really did it.'_ he thought to himself.'_papa traded me '  
_

Matthew slumped to the floor as the tears kept on falling down this cheek,The only sound that could be heard was the grandfather clock swinging back and beast that stood behind Matthew waiting for him to stop reality hit the young boy and he quickly composed himself, drying the new fallen tears and turned around to face the living beast made a grunting noise and stepped back into the knowing what to do he did the only thing that came to mind.

Follow it.

And he did, as soon as the beast was engulfed by the dark halls,Matthew quickly got up and shot after sensed the beast he started to slow down a bit,not wanting to be too close to his capture,afraid of scaring it or worse Matthew followed after the creature it notice his presence right was compelled to turn around and yell the the human ,but instead it kept on walking .Soon they came to a pair of winding staircases.

" from now on ..." It started " you shall be living here , it is not a request it is an order " and with that the beast said with a rugged nodded too afraid to say a beast grunted and walked up the stairs.' Italian style' noted Matthew ,as he followed the beast up trough the twists of the staircases and down another dark hallway.

As Matthew walked down the hall he passed a painting he couldn't help but noticed the attractive man that was painted on the canvas .the man had white silvery hair that reminded him of snow,yet he had a youthful appearance .a smirk that which basically said 'don't mess with me' and his outfit was fitted as a knight,a mysterious aura pulled Matthew to the picture was the fact that the man seemed young yet bore white hair,But his eyes they were a red a deep red that was like a forever flickering flame doomed to forever was a light the way for continue to stare at the painting until a light flashed across the said art work and he turned to the source of the light . The creature was in front of an open door,with a candle in hand,or was that paw ?

" this will be your room , you are to stay in it until further notice "it said as it backed up from the door.

All Matthew could do was nod and quickly walk to his new room,no scratch that his new prison.

His room was a simple bedroom there was a queen size bed in the corner of the room , purple heavy looking drapes ,cherry red wooden floors that seem to squeak every time you step on it, and a particular looking wardrobe was painted in a bright pink , not something Matthew was really thought that would be in a castle that looks like it screamed 'doom'.matthew sighed and sat down on the bed,trying to figure out what to do next , but that answer sat right in front of his face.

_nothing...after all papa seemed eager to get rid of me ,non ?_

He shook his head ,as if trying to get rid of the thought.

" no ...papa wouldn't want to get rid of me...he loves me " he tried convincing himself,as he started to yawn.

Matthew laid down on the bed and closed his eyes hoping to find sleep.

" papa loves me " he thought as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_Papa loves me._

* * *

**Hello everyone Soul here or Twin which ever you know me i hope you enjoyed the new updated version i admit there are still flaws but i think this is better than the other one non ? . OK anyways here are some things you should that are in the story **

***Alouette, gentille Alouette**

**Alouette, je te plumerai - This is a famous French luliby even in america its pretty people dont know the true meaning of it the song is about a lark ( a bird ) being pluck from its feather . ya i just ruined your childhood :p **

**Oui-Yes in French **

**Non- No in french**

**Please check out my other stories and review i value what you guys think and favorite and comment. **

**-SoulShifter98**


End file.
